masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Alliance Navy
The Alliance Navy is the branch of the Systems Alliance military responsible for naval operations. The Alliance Marines, the ground operations branch of the Alliance military, are a specialized branch of the Navy. The Alliance Navy is one of the greater naval forces in Citadel space, rivaling that of the turians. Its military prowess has drawn the attention of the Citadel Council. While the Council is concerned about the possible outcome of another war between humans and turians, they are also keen to harness the Alliance Navy's peacekeeping potential, especially in unstable regions like the Skyllian Verge and the Attican Traverse. The Navy also makes humans an attractive prospect as the newest Council species. __TOC__ Doctrine and Composition The Navy is a space combat force primarily charged with protecting human colonies, space stations, and mass relays. While the Navy stations only token garrisons to guard Alliance colonies, its strength is centered upon powerful fleets stationed at mass relay nexuses that can rapidly respond to any colony under attack. The Alliance Navy possessed over two hundred vessels as of the First Contact War, including several dreadnoughts. It possessed eight dreadnoughts as of 2185. Its individual vessels range considerably in size and firepower, varying from hundred-meter-long frigates to nearly kilometer-long dreadnoughts. Fleet units are also supported by fighters and dedicated interceptors deployed from cruisers, dreadnoughts, and carriers. Fighter carriers, dreadnought-sized ships that contain extensive hangars and employ fighters as their main armament, are a distinctly human innovation. Fleets First Fleet Based at Arcturus Station, the First Fleet guards the mass relay connecting to Earth and serves as a reactionary force able to respond to any attack across three different clusters. Second Fleet Commanded by Admiral Kastanie Drescher during the 2157 First Contact War, the Second Fleet was responsible for the liberation of Shanxi from turian occupation. Fifth Fleet The Fifth Fleet is also known as the Arcturus Fleet, as it is based at Arcturus Station. Admiral Hackett is the current commanding officer, and frequently gives Commander Shepard missions for the Alliance. Subsequent to the Battle of the Citadel, the Fifth Fleet is awarded the Palladium Star by the Citadel Council for their involvement in that pivotal battle. 63rd Scout Flotilla The 63rd Scout Flotilla forms part of the Fifth Fleet under the command of Rear Admiral Mikhailovich. The Normandy was originally going to be assigned to this flotilla, until she was given to Commander Shepard to hunt Saren Arterius. Marine Detachments 2nd Frontier Division The 2nd Frontier Division was a garrison based on Eden Prime. It was comprised of two marine brigades, the 212 and the 232. Due to the security issues involved, the garrison was called up to help when a Prothean Beacon was found, as factions from the Terminus Systems might have risked attacking Eden Prime for the beacon. The 212 guarded the dig site while the 232 was attached to the scientists' camp. The entire division was completely wiped out when the rogue Spectre, Saren Arterius, and his geth army attacked the colony without warning. Few marines survived the attack. *'Known Members:' **Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams **Nirali Bhatia **Jacob Taylor 10th Frontier Division The 10th Frontier Division is a Systems Alliance marine division. The 3rd Brigade, 14th Infantry Regiment is currently assigned to a listening post on Nepmos to monitor pirate activity. *'Known Members:' **1st Lieutenant Durand Alliance Vessels Alliance ship types have specific naming conventions. Dreadnoughts are named for great mountains on Earth, while cruisers are named for cities on Earth. Frigates are named for historic battles in Earth's history, and carriers are named after great leaders, artists, and intellectuals from human history. Note that the "SSV" designation is an abbreviation of "Systems Alliance Space Vehicle". Dreadnoughts The Alliance has two dreadnought classes currently in service, the older Everest class and the newer Kilimanjaro class. The Everest class is an 888-meter dreadnought with a main gun capable of accelerating a 20 kilogram slug to 1.3% the speed of light (4025 km/s) for a kinetic energy yield equivalent to 38 kilotons of TNT. The Kilimanjaro class is armed with 156 broadside mass accelerator cannons, 78 on each side. The broadside guns are each as long as 40% of the ship's width. Cruisers Possessing more firepower and protection than a frigate and a greater cruising speed and maneuverability than a dreadnought, cruisers are the standard combat unit encountered away from large naval bases and form the backbone of the fleet. Cruisers lead frigate “wolf pack” flotillas in small engagements and fulfill a supporting role to the dreadnoughts in full scale fleet combat. Frigates Frigates are light escort and scouting vessels equipped to screen and support the fleet. They are outfitted with GARDIAN defense turrets to provide anti-fighter screening for capital ships and Javelin torpedoes to take down opposing kinetic barriers. In fleet combat, frigates are organized into "wolf pack" flotillas of four to six ships. They use their superior speed and maneuverability to evade and maneuver into the opposing fleet to take down ships whose kinetic barriers have been destroyed. Carriers Carriers are a uniquely human design first deployed by the Alliance Navy. As large as a dreadnought, carriers are instead equipped with extensive hangar bays, using fighters and interceptors as their primary offensive armament. In fleet combat, carriers launch their disruptor torpedo bearing fighters and then try to stay clear of the action, as their hangars are essentially a corridor through the armor into the heart of the ship and a well placed shot could gut the ship. Fleet Actions *First Contact War (2157) *Skyllian Blitz (2176) *Theshaca Raids (2178) *Raid on Torfan (2178) *Battle of the Citadel (2183) The Alliance Navy was instrumental in saving the Citadel when the station came under attack by Sovereign and Saren's geth. With the Citadel Fleet cut off by the locked-down mass relays and under heavy fire, the Alliance Navy was the only force large enough to provide reinforcements. Depending on Commander Shepard's orders, the Fleet either sustained heavy losses saving the Destiny Ascension, or abandoned the flagship in order to concentrate all their firepower on Sovereign. According to Mass Effect: Ascension, the devastation of the Citadel Fleet left the Alliance Navy as one of the most powerful military forces among the Citadel races. Category: Humans Category: Systems Alliance